Que se serait il passé si
by Space girl2
Summary: Lily et James ont survécus le 31 octobre 1981, Harry a une sœur jumelle et ils ont tout les deux la cicatrice, ils ont d’autres frères et sœurs, qui sont nés après le 31 octobre 1981. Harry rentre à Poudlard avec sa soeur,new et ancien perso,new
1. Introduction: 31 octobre 1981

**Titre :** Que se serait-il passé si…

**Auteur :** Space girl ou Sélia Black

**Description :** Lily et James ont survécus le 31 octobre 1981, Harry a une sœur jumelle et ils ont tout les deux la cicatrice, ils ont d'autres frères et sœurs, qui sont nés après le 31 octobre 1981. Harry rentre à Poudlard avec Catherine, Ron, Ginny et Hermione (dans cette fanfiction, Ron et Ginny sont des jumeaux (ça me tentait qu'ils soient des jumeaux lol)) ainsi que tout les autres personnages des livres, et des nouveaux! Nous verrons ici une histoire différente de celle des livres sur les années de Harry à Poudlard, et peut-être après, je ne sais pas encore!

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire et certains personnages!

**Mot de l'auteur :** Ceci est l'introduction seulement, je suis entrain de faire le chapitre 1. Alors c'est normal que cette intro soit assez courte!

**°°°°°°°°°**

**_Introduction : 31 octobre 1981 :_**

-Lily, c'est lui! Prend ce portoloin, va porter Harry et Catherine dans leur chambre, puis sauve-toi! Je vais le retenir en attendant, puis te rejoindre!

            Lily monta les marches pendant qu'un bruit de porte qui se fracassait se faisait entendre en bas, puis, une lumière verte, et plus rien. Elle se dépêcha d'aller porter ses deux enfants dans la chambre de ceux-ci, puis, lorsque Voldemort entra dans la pièce et lui jeta le sortilège de mort, elle prit le portoloin, espérant que le sort de Dumbledore marcherait sur Harry et Catherine. Selon la prophétie, cela devait se produire ainsi, et atterrit juste en avant du manoir Potter.

À Gordric's Hollow, dans la chambre des 2 jeunes Potter, Voldemort venait une nouvelle fois de lancer le sort de mort, en fait, ce n'était pas Lily et James qu'il visait précisément, mais leurs progénitures et ils les avaient à portée de main pour les tuer. Mais le sort ricocha sur le front des deux enfants, qu'il avait collés l'un contre l'autre, et l'atteint de plein fouet. Voldemort venait de perdre tous ses pouvoirs et était réduit à un esprit errant. On n'entendit plus que les pleurs des deux jeunes enfants qui étaient maintenant marqués et reliés à Voldemort à vie, grâce à une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait leur front.

Peu après, James et Lily entrèrent dans la maison et allèrent chercher Harry et Catherine, soulagés que tout ça soit enfin terminé et que leurs enfants soient vivants.

**°°°°°°°°°**

Reviewez please!

Sélia -xxx-


	2. 10 ans plus tard, le 31 juillet 1991

**Mot de l'auteur :** Ne me kikez pas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Désolée, mais vraiment désolée du retard! J'ai eu plein de choses à m'occuper et un manque d'inspiration pour mes fics, en plus j'ai un nouveau petit ami depuis le 13 juin et je suis très souvent avec lui Pour mes autres fics, je suis entrain de travailler dessus, vous devriez avoir la suite dans pas longtemps! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, il n'est pas très long, mais bon, j'ai décidé de mettre la rentrée dans un autre chapitre :p Bonne lecture! Et encore désolée du retard!

**Auteur :** Space girl

**Titre :** Que se serait-il passé si …

**Description :** Lily et James ont survécus le 31 octobre 1981, Harry a une sœur jumelle et ils ont tout les deux la cicatrice, ils ont d'autres frères et sœurs, qui sont nés après le 31 octobre 1981. Harry rentre à Poudlard avec Catherine, Ron, Ginny et Hermione (dans cette fanfiction, Ron et Ginny sont des jumeaux (ça me tentait qu'ils soient des jumeaux lol)) ainsi que tout les autres personnages des livres, et des nouveaux! Nous verrons ici une histoire différente de celle des livres sur les années de Harry à Poudlard, et peut-être après, je ne sais pas encore!

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf certains personnages et l'histoire!

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

Cath : Contente d'avoir mit du soleil dans ta journée :D!

Watashima et malda potter : Contente que l'idée vous plaise! Et la voici enfin la suite!

**Résumé des Persos : **

Vincent Black : Fils de Sirius et Amélie Black, frère jumeau de Karine Black.

Karine Black : Fille de Sirius et Amélie Black, sœur jumelle de Vincent Black.

Amélie Black : Femme de Sirius, mère de Vincent et Karine Black. Demie elfe du côté de son père.

Amy Lupin : Femme de Remus Lupin, mère de Karla et Benoît Lupin.

Benoît Lupin : Fils de Remus et Amy Lupin, frère jumeau de Karla Lupin.

Karla Lupin : Fille de Remus et Amy Lupin, sœur jumelle de Benoît Lupin.

Jack Potter : Frère de Harry, 10 ans, né avant le 31 octobre 1981, mais n'ayant pas été présent le 31 octobre 1981, ayant été placé en lieu sûr chez Sirius.

Max Potter : Frère de Harry, 9 ans.

Mary Potter : Sœur cadette de Harry, 8 ans.

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapitre 1 :_** Dix ans plus tard, 31 juillet 1991, Godric's Hollow

-Bonne fête Harry! Bonne fête Catherine! Lança une voix pendant qu'une porte de chambre s'ouvrait.

-Mais que… Jack! Il est 8h du matin! Dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée, cherchant ses lunettes pendant que sa sœur jumelle se réveillait également. Il finit par trouver ses lunettes et lança un regard de reproches à son jeune frère.

-Vous devez vous lever! M'man et P'pa veulent que vous descendiez bientôt en bas, Karine, Vincent, Karla, Benoît, Ron, Ginny et Sirius sont déjà arrivés! (NDA : Dans cette fic, Ron et Ginny seront des jumeaux (c pas pk mais ça me tentait qui soient des jumeaux lol) Karine et Vincent et Karla et Benoît sont aussi des jumeaux, vous aurez plus de détails sur eux plus tard. Karine et Vincent sont les enfants de Sirius et Karla et Benoît les enfants de Remus.)

Harry et Catherine sautèrent en bas de leur lit, se changèrent en 4e vitesse et descendirent en bas. En arrivant dans le salon, on entendit :

-Bonne fête!!!!!!!!!

-Je crois que six lettres sont arrivées pour vous il y a deux minutes! Dit Lily en tendant les lettres en question à Harry, Ron, Karla, Benoît, Karine, Vincent, Ginny et Catherine.

Harry, Catherine, Karine, Vincent, Karla, Benoît, Ron et Ginny les prirent et les lurent (ma la mettre au nom de Harry lol, je vous avertie tout de suite que c'est une traduction que je fais de la lettre en anglais!) :

_École de MAGIE ET DE Sorcellerie de Poudlard_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_(Ordre de Merlin, première classe, Grand Sorc., Membre de la confédération internationale des sorciers, président-sorcier du Magenmagot (le jury du tribunal des sorciers), …)_

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_ C'est avec plaisir que nous vous informons que vous avez d'or et déjà une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint une liste de tous les livres et de l'équipement nécessaires._

_ L'année débute le premier septembre. Nous vous attendons donc sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross pour 11h le premier Septembre. Nous attendons votre hibou au plus tard le 31 juillet._

_Sincèrement vôtres,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Ils renvoyèrent le hibou des Potter pour confirmer le tout.

Annexée à la lettre, ils trouvèrent une liste de matériel :

_ÉCOLE DE MAGIE ET DE SORCELLERIE DE POUDLARD_

Uniforme

_Les élèves de première année auront besoin de :_

_Trois ensembles de robes de travail (noir)_ _Un chapeau pointu (noir) pour les soirées importantes._ _Une paire de gants protecteurs (en peau de dragon ou similaire)_ _Une cape d'hiver (noir, à attache en argent)_

_Veuillez noter que tous les vêtements doivent porter une étiquette avec le nom de l'élève._

Livres :

_Tous les étudiants doivent avoir une copie de chacun des livres suivants :_

Le livre standard des sortilèges (Grade 1) _par Miranda Fauconnette_

Une histoire de la magie _par __Bathilda__ Tourdesac_

Théorie de la magie _par Adalbert Lasornette_

Le guide des débutants en métamorphose _par Emeric G. Chang_

Milles herbes et champignons magiques _par Phyllida Augirole_

Potions et Antidotes magiques _par Arsenius Beaulitron_

Animaux Fantastique et où les trouver _par Norbert Dragonneau_

Les forces du mal : un guide pour l'auto-protection_ par Quentin Jentremble_

Autre équipement :

_1 Baguette magique_

_1 Chaudron (en étain, modèle standard grandeur 2)_

_1 Ensemble de fioles en verre ou en cristal_

_1 Télescope_

_1 Ensemble de Balances en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent aussi amener un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud_

_NOUS RAPPELONS AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE 1RE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEURS PROPRES BALAIS._

-Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit pour aller acheter tout ça : le chemin de traverse! Allez, on y va, dit Lily, la mère de Harry et Catherine.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon suivie des autres, prit un pot près de la cheminée, et le tendit à Harry. Harry prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la lança dans le feu, enleva ses lunettes, rentra dans la cheminée et lança : Chemin de Traverse. Il se retrouva aussitôt au Chaudron Baveur, un pub sorcier dont l'arrière-cour cache l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Il se tassa pour laisser passer les autres, remit ses lunettes et s'épousseta un peu. La poudre de cheminette n'avait jamais été son moyen de transport préféré.

Catherine arriva derrière lui, suivie par Jack et Max leurs jeunes frères de respectivement 10 et 9 ans ainsi que leur jeune sœur, Mary de 8 ans. Puis Karla et Benoît Lupin, les enfants jumeaux de Remus, Karine et VIncent Black, les enfants jumeaux de Sirius ainsi que Ginny et Ron Weasley. Puis vint James et Lily, et bien entendu, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, Jack et Max, Amélie Black, sa marraine et femme de Sirius et Amy Lupin, la femme de Remus n'arrivaient que le soir, et puis de Remus Lupin, un bon ami de leurs parents et parrain de Catherine et Mary. Mr. et Mme Weasley avaient laissé la clé de leur coffre à Gringotts à Ginny et à Ron afin qu'ils puissent acheter leurs effets scolaires (NDA : ici, les Weasley n'auront pas de problèmes d'argent! Lol)(ouais je sais ce paragraphe est quelque peu mêlant!).

Ils sortirent donc par l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur, en saluant Tom, le Barman au passage, se rendirent au mur de brique, puis, James tapota la 2e brique de la 3e rangée avec sa baguette et le mur se divisa en deux pour les laisser entrer dans un grand chemin plein de magasins de sorcellerie. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers sur la rue.

Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. S'était un grand édifice blanc. Un Gobelin se trouvait à l'extérieur, près de la porte d'entrée. Ils montèrent les marches et entrèrent. Il y avait une autre paire de portes devant eux, argentées cette fois-ci, au-dessus de laquelle était grav (nda : et là, je traduis) :

_« Entrez, étranger, mais prenez garde, _

_À ce qui attend les pécheurs de l'avidité,_

_Ceux qui prenne mais qui ne le gagnent pas,_

_Doivent payer cher à leur tour,_

_Alors, si vous chercher sous nos planchers,_

_Un trésor qui ne fut jamais le vôtre,_

_Voleurs, vous avez été prévenus, méfiez-vous_

_De trouver plus qu'un trésor dans cet endroit. »_

Deux gobelins les firent entrer et ils se retrouvèrent dans un large hall d'entrée. Plus d'une centaine d'autres gobelins étaient assis sur des hauts tabourets, derrière un grand comptoir, écrivant dans des larges livres, mettant des pièces sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses au travers de lunettes. Beaucoup de portes partaient du hall. Ils s'avancèrent vers un gobelin

-Bonjour, dit James, nous venons prendre un peu d'argent de nos coffres. Le 678, 545, 891 et le 711 (nda : mettons, c'est pas dit dans les livres les #, j'ai vérifié sauf celui de Sirius qui est dit dans le 3e qui est le 711!).

Ils partirent ensuite dans les sous terrains avec un autre gobelin, prirent de l'argent dans leurs coffres et remontèrent à la surface. En sortant, ils rencontrèrent Hagrid, le gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard qui venait pour une affaire pour Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard et un des plus grands sorciers ayant jamais existé.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes magiques. Ils entrèrent et aussitôt, un petit sorcier aux cheveux gris vint les accueillir.

-Mr. et Miss Potter, Mr. et Mrs. Black, Mr. et Mr. Lupin ainsi que Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, je me demandais bien quand je vous verrais. Je termine avec la demoiselle ici et je suis à vous!

Ils remarquèrent en effet une jeune fille, assise sur un tabouret. Elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'eux et avait des cheveux bruns, longs et bouclés, ainsi que des yeux noisette.

-Bien Mrs. Granger, je crois que celle-ci sera parfaite, elle venait d'essayer une baguette.

La jeune fille paya et sortit du magasin. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers Mr. Ollivander.

-Nous commencerons par les Weasley. Mrs. Weasley, s'il vous plaît.

Ginny s'avança vers le tabouret. Mr. Ollivander prit des mesures, puis alla chercher quelques boîtes. Elle en essaya quelques unes puis :

-Essayez celle-ci, 16 pouces, souple, Saule, contenant un poil de la queue d'une licorne.

Ginny l'essaya, et c'était la bonne.

-Bien! Mr. Weasley maintenant.

Ils essayèrent plusieurs baguettes, puis :

-Essayez celle-ci : 14 pouces, souple, en bois de saule, contenant un poil de la queue d'une licorne.

Ron l'essaya et c'était la bonne.

-Bien, Mrs Black.

-En fait pour Karine et Vincent, ils ont déjà leur baguette, ce sont des baguettes elfiques.

-Oh, mais oui, c'est normal. Pourrais-je les voir?

Karine et Vincent donnèrent leurs baguettes à Mr. Ollivander.

-Oh, oui, très intéressant! 11 et 13 pouces, Bois d'Elanore, contenant un poil du dos d'un Elfange. D'excellentes baguettes. Alors, Mrs. Lupin, dit-il après leur avoir rendu leurs baguettes.

Les baguettes de Karla et Benoît étaient respectivement : 11 et 9 pouces, bois de Houx, contenant un ventricule de dragon.

Bien, Mrs. Potter maintenant.

Ils en essayèrent plein, presque tout le magasin, puis :

-Peut-être que… ce serait la peine d'essayer, Mr. Potter venez vous aussi.

Mr. Ollivander partit et revint avec deux boîtes poussiéreuses. Il les ouvrit et donna les baguettes aux deux Potter.

-Dix et onze pouces, bois de houx, contenant une plume d'un Phénix, bonne et souple. (On va dire que Fumseck a donné 3 plumes ok?)

Harry et Catherine les agitèrent et des étincelles rouges et or en sortirent.

-Hum, curieux, curieux… dit Mr. Ollivander.

-Désolé, mais qu'est-ce qui est curieux? Demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, Mr. Potter, je me souviens de chaque baguette que je vends. Souvenez-vous que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. Il arrive que le Phénix qui a donné les plumes qui sont dans vos baguettes n'a donné qu'une seule autre plume. Ce qui est curieux, c'est que vous soyez destinés à avoir ces baguettes… Car celui qui a la baguette jumelle à la vôtre, est celui qui vous a fait cette cicatrice.

Tout le monde resta surprit.

-Oui, treize pouces et quelques. Je crois que l'on peut s'attendre à de grandes choses de vous Mr. et Mrs. Potter. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom a fait de grandes choses… terribles certes… mais grandes.

Ils payèrent les baguettes et ressortirent. Ils se séparèrent à ce moment, Lily amena Jack, Max et Mary plus loin, elle avait des courses à faire. Les autres se dirigèrent vers Mrs. Guipure, Prêt-à-porter pour sorciers. Ils achetèrent leurs robes pour Poudlard, puis allèrent chez Fleury et Botts, la librairie et achetèrent leurs livres et allèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire. Puis ils allèrent prendre une glace chez Floriant Fantarôme, ils devaient s'y retrouver dans 30 minutes. Soudain, une voix s'éleva.

-Tient si ce n'est pas Potter flanqué de ses deux chiens de poche.

-Lucius Malefoy! Je vois que les tient ne sont pas là! Fait attention Malefoy! Des petits Mangemorts dans ton genre ça ne dure pas longtemps. Je te jure qu'un jour je réussirai à te coincer!

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter! Ah… voilà ta femme sang de bourbe!

James et Sirius s'élancèrent sur Lucius, mais furent retenus au dernier moment par les autres.

-James, Sirius, non! Dit Lily.

-Écoute ta sang de bourbe de femme, Potter. Je dois y aller, à la prochaine Potter!

-C'est ça! Le plus tard sera le mieux.

Puis il partit. Ils discutèrent, puis ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur. James partit en premier, suivit de Mary, Jack, Max, Karla, Benoît, Karine, Vincent, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Ginny et Ron. Puis, finalement, Catherine, puis Harry.

En arrivant à Godric's Hollow, Harry se cogna sur sa sœur, il se demanda pourquoi elle était encore devant la cheminée, il allait lui demander quand il remarqua que le manoir était très silencieux et qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière.

-Mais que…? Demanda Harry.

-Chut… répondit sa sœur, _Lumos_, dit-elle en sortant sa nouvelle baguette, ils avaient déjà apprit quelques sorts avec leurs parents. Harry fit de même et, guidés par la lumière de leurs baguettes, ils avancèrent dans le couloir, ils ouvrirent la porte du salon et entrèrent, soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent :

-Bonne fête! Lança tout le monde. Les autres Weasley étaient là, avec Amy et Amélie ainsi que les autres enfants de celles-ci.

Harry et Catherine firent le saut, puis ils allèrent saluer les invités. Puis, Lily annonça le dîner et ils allèrent s'asseoir à table. Ils discutèrent avec entrain de tout et de rien pendant tout le dîner, puis, soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau et Lily arriva avec un immense gâteau de fête, sur lequel il y avait 11 bougies, le gâteau était magnifiquement décoré. Tout le monde leur chanta bonne fête

-Faites un vœux!

Harry et Catherine se regardèrent, firent un vœux et soufflèrent toutes les bougies en même temps pendant que James prenait une photo. Puis ils reçurent leurs cadeaux. Harry reçut un Nimbus2001 de son père, il savait déjà voler depuis longtemps. Puis ils fêtèrent assez tard. Vincent, Karine, Ginny, Ron, Karla et Benoît restèrent coucher à Godric's Hollow jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

* * *

****

****

****

Reviewez please!

Space –xxx-


	3. 2 La Rentrée

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée du petit retard, mais je tenais à updater mes fics que ça faisait plus longtemps que je n'avais pas updatées. Sinon, voici le 2e chapitre, le 3e devrait s'en venir également, mais pas tout de suite! J'ai encore quelques fics à updater avant!

Bisous et bonne lecture!

Space -XxX-

**Titre :** Que se serait-il passé si…

**Auteur :** Space girl

**Disclaimer :** Sauf quelques endroits, l'histoire et quelques personnages, rien ne m'appartient, en fait rien de ce que vous pouvez trouver dans les livres de Harry Potter ne m'appartient!

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Rentrée_**

Arriva enfin le moment que tous attendaient avec impatience, le 1er Septembre. Ils se levèrent le matin du 1er septembre dans la cohue la plus totale. Tout le monde vérifiant leurs bagages pour vérifier qu'ils n'oubliaient rien, ramassant les choses de dernière minute. A 10h, ils furent enfin prêts, James avait réussit à emprunter des voitures au ministère pour les mener à King's Cross. Ils s'entassèrent dans les voitures, qui paraissaient normales de l'extérieur, mais qui, à l'intérieur, étaient très spacieuse. Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross à 10h35. Ils mirent leurs bagages dans des portes bagages et les menèrent entre les plateformes 9 et 10.

« Sirius, Amélie, Go ! » ils traversèrent la barrière, puis Amy et Remus passèrent, James allait faire passer Ron, quand une voix leur demanda :

« Excusez-moi, comment fait-on pour … » c'était la jeune fille qu'ils avaient vu chez Ollivanders.

« Aller sur la plateforme ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Tu dois être en première année, Ron, Ginny, Catherine, Harry, Benoît, Karla, Karine et Vincent le sont également. Tu n'as qu'à foncer entre les barrières 9 et 10, en t'assurant qu'il n'y a pas de moldus qui te regardent. Si tu es un peu effrayée, je te conseille de courir. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te cogneras pas à un mur ! » dit lily.

« Merci Madame. »

« Mais de rien. Je passerai avec toi si tu veux. »

Ginny et Catherine passèrent, puis Karla et Karine et enfin Vincent et Benoît. Ensuite, James passa. Puis se fut au tour de Harry et Ron, ils se sentaient un peu nerveux. Ils passèrent la barrière en courrant et atterrirent sur la voie 9 ¾. Ils virent alors une grosse locomotive rouge à vapeur, avec écrit devant : Poudlard Express. Ils se retournèrent et virent arriver Lily et la fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée. Ils retrouvèrent les autres qui étaient partis à la recherche d'un compartiment libre dans le train en les attendant. Ils les trouvèrent et allèrent déposer leurs bagages dans le compartiment, puis ressortirent pour aller dire au revoir aux parents. Après qu'ils leur eurent dit au revoir, ils rentrèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans leur compartiment. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent une partie de cartes explosives. Soudain, on cogna à la porte, ils ouvrirent et ils découvrirent la fille qu'ils avaient vue tout à l'heure.

« Bonjour ! Euh… Tous les compartiments sont pleins, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Entre, viens t'asseoir ! »

« Merci ! Au passage, moi c'est Hermione Granger ! Je suis un peu perdue ici, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers alors… Bien entendu, j'ai lut plein de livres qui en parlaient. »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Harry Potter, et voici ma sœur jumelle, Catherine. »

« Harry et Catherine Potter ! J'ai lut plein de choses à votre sujet ! Vous êtes dans plusieurs livres. Bref, enchantée. Et vous, vous êtes ? »

« Moi s'est Karla Lupin et voici mon frère jumeau Benoît. Ici on a Karine et Vincent Black ainsi que Ronald (qui préfère être appelé Ron) et Ginny Weasley. Nous sommes tous jumeaux-jumelles. »

« Et vous vous connaissiez déjà ? »

« Oui ! On a tous grandit ensemble ! Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin étaient des meilleurs amis à Poudlard et ils ont connu Arthur et Molly Weasley peu après leur sortie de Poudlard. »

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Une tête blonde apparue dans l'encadrement.

« Tiens, si ce n'est pas les 2 Potter, les 2 Weasel (nda : nah ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, en anglais Weasel signifie belette, c'est une insulte qu'utilise souvent Malefoy dans beaucoup de fics anglaises !), les 2 Black et les 2 Lupin ! Oh, mais on s'est fait ami avec une sang de bourbe à ce que je vois ! Je ne penserais pas que vous descendriez si bas ! Vous êtes la honte des sang purs ! »

Harry, Ron, Benoît et Vincent se levèrent d'un bond, sortant leur baguette.

« Alors, je vois que tes deux gorilles te suivent encore comme toujours, tu es tellement peureux que tu as toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger ! »

« Les gars non ! » lacèrent Karine, Karla, Ginny et Catherine en tentant de les retenir.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? » lança une voix derrière Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. « Retournez à votre compartiment vous trois ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasel ? Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un Weasley, ces traîtres de leur sang ! »

« Je te conseillerais d'avoir plus de respect envers les préfets hum… Malefoy, je crois ? Alors retournez à votre compartiment avant d'avoir une retenue ! »

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle partirent.

« Merci Perce ! » lança Ron.

« Et vous faites attention, ne faites pas de mauvais coups ! » puis il partit.

« S'était Percy, mon frère aîné, il est à Gryffondor et est préfet, » dit Ron à Hermione et ils se rassirent, se tournant vers les autres, il poursuivit : « Pas de mauvais coups ? Mais il s'attend à quoi avec les 6 enfants des 3 maraudeurs encore en vie ? Sans compter mes frères. D'ailleurs, je ne leur ai pas encore révélé qui étaient les maraudeurs, enfin pas leur vrai nom, car ils savent qui sont Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. » Il fit une grimace au dernier nom. « Ils leur vouent un vrai culte ! »

« J'ai entendu l'autre dire Sang-de-Bourbe tout à l'heure, j'ignore ce que ça veut dire, mais à en juger par votre réaction, ça doit être quelque chose de grave ! » dit Hermione.

« C'est une grave insulte envers ceux qui sont de parents moldus, sans pouvoirs magiques, » répondit Harry. « Ce ne sont pas tout les sorciers qui sont gentils, tu sais. Il y a certaines familles de sorciers, comme la famille Malefoy, qui croient qu'ils sont meilleurs que tout le monde parce qu'ils sont ce qu'ils appellent des « sang-purs », ils croient que les enfants de moldus ne sont pas dignes de recevoir l'éducation magique. Même si aujourd'hui, rares sont les familles qui n'ont pas de sang moldu dans leur veine, même si ce moldu est un ancêtre très éloigné. La preuve que les sang purs ne sont pas vraiment les meilleurs c'est que il y a des cracmols, des personnes nées de parents sorciers, mais qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique, ou très peu. Et que plusieurs sorciers de sang moldu se sont révélés être très puissants et de très grands sorciers, regarde ma mère, elle est une puissante auror et de sang moldu. Heureusement, ce ne sont pas toutes les familles de sang pur qui ont cette mentalité, comme les Potter, les Weasley, les Lupin, les Longdubat, les Dumbledore et même plusieurs sorciers nés de familles qui ont la mentalité du sang pur qui règne se révoltent contre les idées de leur famille, comme Sirius Black et sa cousine, Andromeda Tonks, née Black. »

Les 6 jeunes se mirent alors à parler des coups qu'ils feraient cette année, quand, soudain, Benoît s'exclama :

« Lupin, Black et Potter reviennent en force à Poudlard ! »

« Ouep, le retour des maraudeurs à Poudlard, mais avec un Weasley en plus et un Petigrow en moins. Et de l'aide de 4 charmantes jeunes filles ! » compléta Harry.

« Mais, vous risquez de vous attirer des ennuis ! Et vos parents ? » lança Hermione.

« Bah, je crois que James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin seraient déçus que leurs enfants ne continuent pas leur travail. Pour Arthur Weasley, ça peut aller, il a l'habitude avec ses deux fils jumeaux. Ce que nous redoutons plus par contre, c'est Lily, Molly, Amy et Amélie, mais bon, nos pères seront là pour les calmer un peu ! Sinon, c'est ce qui est amusant, le risque l'aventure, la découverte ! Et mon père m'a dit que Dumbledore était toujours très amusé par leurs blagues et que, à moins d'avoir des preuves, il les punissait rarement lui-même, » dit Harry.

« En tout cas, « reprit Hermione. Hermione acquiesça. « Alors, dans quelle maison pensez-vous aller ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Probablement Gryffondor pour tout le monde, pour Harry et Catherine, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'ils aillent dans une autre maison, mais sinon, tout mes frères y sont allés, ainsi que mes parents et la plupart du reste de ma famille. Pour les Lupin, leurs parents sont également à Gryffondor, ainsi que leurs grands-parents et plusieurs de leurs ancêtres. Pour les Black, leurs parents étaient à Gryffondor, et ils ressemblent beaucoup plus à leurs parents qu'au reste de la famille Black qui étaient des Serpentard. Et toi ? » demanda Ron.

« Eh bien, j'aime bien Gryffondor, mais j'imagine que Serdaigle ne serait pas trop mal non plus, » répondit la jeune fille. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, Hermione en apprenant de plus en plus sur le monde des sorciers. Puis, ils se séparèrent pour se changer en leurs robes de sorcier. Ils se rejoignirent ensuite et le train commença à ralentir, pour finir par s'arrêter à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Ils sortirent du train et entendirent une voix familière.

« Les premières années, par ici ! »

« Hagrid ! » lancèrent-ils tous en cœur, sauf Hermione qui ne connaissait pas le demi-géant et qui resta impressionnée par la taille de ce dernier.

« Bonjour vous, alors, passé un bel été ? » Ils acquiescèrent tous, pendant que Hagrid continuait d'appeler les 1re années.

« Ce n'est pas un… géant ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il est un peu trop petit pour être un géant, » répliqua Ron.

« Petit ? Moi je n'appelle pas ça petit ! » répliqua Hermione, surprise par la révélation de Ron.

« Les géant font près de 2 fois sa taille pour les plus petits ! Il est un demi-géant, je crois, » l'informa Vincent.

Ils suivirent ensuite Hagrid vers le lac où les attendaient les barques pour la traversée habituelle. Ils s'y assirent 4 par 4 et commencèrent la traversée du lac, soudain, un immense château illuminé apparut devant eux. Ils traversèrent une arche et accostèrent sur la berge. Ils montèrent les grands escaliers de marbre et, passant les grandes portes du château, se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Une vieille dame à l'air assez stricte les y attendait.

« Voici les premières années, professeur McGonagall, » dit Hagrid.

Puis il partir et ils suivirent le professeur McGonagall dans une pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle.

« Bienvenus à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année commencera dans quelques instants, mais avant que vous rejoigniez vos camarades, vous serez répartis dans votre maison. La répartition est une cérémonie très importante car, pendant que vous serez à Poudlard, cotre maison deviendra comme une deuxième famille. Vous aurez vos cours avec votre maison, vous dormirez dans votre dortoir de maison et passerez la plupart de votre temps libre dans votre salle commune de maison.

Les quatre maisons se nomment Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, noble, et chacune a produit de grands sorciers et sorcières. Pendant que vous serez à Poudlard, chaque bonne action et chaque réussite rapportera des points à votre maison, chaque manquement au règlement fera perdre des points à votre maison. À la fin de l'année, la maison avec le plus de points remportera la coupe des quatre maisons, un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun de vous aidera bien la maison dans laquelle il sera envoyé.

Maintenant, formez une ligne et suivez-moi, » dit le professeur McGonagall. (je vous épargne la scène avec les fantômes !)

Ils suivirent le professeur McGonagall ver une porte à côté de la pièce où ils étaient et la suivirent dans la Grande Sale, tout de suite émerveillés pas le plafond enchanté pour représenter le ciel extérieur, qui, ce soir, était dégagé et constellé d'étoiles. Harry leva nerveusement la tête vers la table des professeurs où Hagrid lui sourit, il lui rendit un sourire nerveux avant de remarquer quelque chose, il donna un coup de coude aux autres et leur montra le professeur assit entre Dumbledore et un tout petit professeur qui devait être le professeur Flitwick, selon ce que ses parents lui avaient dit, et qui leur souriait. Ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en parler plus, car ils étaient arrivés à l'avant, où se tenait un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur un tabouret. Une fente s'ouvrit et le Chapeau commença à chanter :

_« Je ne suis pas vraiment le plus beau, __   
Mais je sais voir au plus profond de vous,   
Pour prendre une décision sur vous,   
Afin de vous envoyez,   
Dans la maison qui vous est destinée.   
Mettez-moi sur votre tête,   
Mes décisions sont toujours les meilleures,   
Et on ne les contredit jamais.   
Godric Gryffondor était Fort et hardi   
Il était grand et courageux,   
Ce qu'il recherchait à tout prix.   
Helga Poufsouffle aimait le travail acharné,   
Elle avait une patience et une loyauté,   
Que nul ne pouvait contester.   
Rowena Serdaigle était plutôt sage et réfléchie,   
Elle aimait la science et la philosophie,   
Elle était intelligente et érudit.   
Salazar Serpentard était plutôt malin,   
Le pouvoir et la puissance, il convoitait,   
Il était très rusé et roublard et arrivait toujours à ses fins.   
N'hésitez pas, mettez-moi!   
Car Godric Gryffondor en a décidé ainsi,   
C'est moi qui doit vous envoyez,   
Dans la maison qui vous est destinée. »_

(NDA : À noter que les chansons du choixpeau dans mes fics, sont toujours de mon invention, même si vous pouvez retrouver la même quelque fois dans d'autres de mes fics !)

* * *

Alors, je continue ou pas ?

Serais-je assez cruelle ?

Mais qui est ce fameux professeur ?

Alors, je ne ferai pas ma cruelle ! Voici la suite !

* * *

Puis le Professeur McGonagall prit un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula.

« Quand je nommerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête pour qu'il vous assigne votre maison, quand il vous l'aura assignée, vous le retirerez et irez vous asseoir à la table correspondante, pour vous situer, suivez les applaudissements et les décoration au-dessus des tables ! »

« Abbot, Hannah » « Poufsouffle! » la table à leur droite directe applaudit.

« Black, Karine » « Gryffondor! » la table à gauche complètement applaudit.

« Black, Vincent » « Gryffondor! »

« Bones, Susans » « Poufsouffle! »

« Boot, Terry » « Serdaigle ! » la table à leur gauche directe applaudit.

« Brocklehurst, Mandy » « Serdaigle! »

« Brown, Lavandre » « Gryffondor! »

« Bullstrode, Millicent » « Serpentard ! » la table à droite complètement applaudit.

« Corner, Michael » « Serdaigle! »

« Crabbe, Vincent » « Serpentard! »

« Finch-Fletchley, Justin » « Poufsouffle! »

« Finnigan, Seamus » « Gryffondor! »

« Goldstein, Anthony » « Serdaigle! »

« Goyle, Gregory » « Serpentard! »

« Granger, Hermione » « Gryffondor! »

« Lupin, Benoît » « Gryffondor! »

« Lupin, Karla » « Gryffondor! »

« Longdubat, Neville » « Gryffondor! »

« MacDougal, Morag » « Serpentard! »

« Macmillan, Ernie » « Poufsouffle! »

« Malefoy, Drago » « Serpentard! »

« Moon, … » « Nott, ... » « Serpentard! »

« Patil, Padma » « Serdaigle »

« Patil, Parvati » « Gryffondor! »

« Perks, … » « … »

Puis, enfin :

« Potter, Catherine »

Il y eut des murmures dans la salle pendant que Catherine mettait le choixpeau.

« Hum, où vais-je te mettre? Serpentard t'aiderait beaucoup sur le chemin de la réussite, mais je vois que tu ne veux pas y aller. Je vois que tu as aussi un grand courage et je crois que l'héritière de Gryffondor irait mieux à GRYFFONDOR! »

Harry sourit à sa sœur pendant qu'elle rejoignait les autres à la table de Gryffondor qui applaudissait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

« Potter, Harry »

On entendit d'autres murmures pendant qu'il mettait le chapeau sur sa tête et s'assoyait sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau lui teint un discours très semblable à celui qu'il avait tenu pour Catherine, puis annonça : « Gryffondor! » Il alla s'asseoir entre sa sœur et Karine, qui était sa petite amie depuis quelques temps, il embrassa celle-ci sur la joue, puis reporta son attention sur la répartition.

« Smith, Zacharias » « Poufsouffle! »

« Thomas, Dean » « Gryffondor! »

« Turpin, Lisa » « Serdaigle! »

« Weasley, Ginny » « Gryffondor! »

« Weasley, Ronald » « Gryffondor! »

« Zabini, Blaise » « Serpentard! »

C'était le dernier de la liste. McGonagall rangea le parchemin et prit le tabouret avec le choixpeau et l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente.

Les élèves commençaient à avoir faim. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit.

« Bienvenus pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard! Avant de commencer le banquet je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! » (nda : je sais pu trop ce qui dit en français lol!)

Tout le monde applaudit. Soudain, les plats sur la table se remplirent de mets succulent. Ils commencèrent à remplir leurs assiettes quand soudain, Ron poussa un cri, un fantôme venait d'apparaître dans le plat dans lequel il se servait.

« Bonjour! » dit le fantôme.

« Bonjour Nick! Passé de belles vacances? » lança Percy.

« Non, la ligue des chasseurs sans tête a encore rejeté ma proposition de se joindre à eux.

« Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, à votre service, » dit-il aux nouveaux. « Bienvenus à Gryffondor! Je suis le fantôme de votre maison et j'espère que vous ferez gagner la coupe cette année, cela fait 7 ans de suite que ce sont les Serpentard qui la gagnent et je ne pourrai pas supporter les moqueries du Baron Sanglant une année de plus! »

« Eh! Mais je vous connais! Vous êtes Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête! Mes frères m'ont parlé de vous! »

« Oui, en effet, mais je préfère Sir Nicholas, ne vous en déplaise. » Mais il fut coupé par Seamus Finnigan.

« Quasi-sans-tête? Comment peut-on être _Quasi_-sans-tête? »

« Comme ceci. » Et Nick prit sa tête avec sa main et tira vers le côté, il n'y avait que quelques bouts de chaire qui la retenait. Le fantôme repartit alors ailleurs.

« Ron, te crois que tu pourrais demander à tes frères de venir ici? » demanda Harry.

« Hé! Fred, George! Venez ici! » Les concernés vinrent les rejoindre et ils allèrent s'asseoir quelques chaises plus loin, pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes, en particulier par Percy.

Ce fut Harry qui parla en premier, mais à voix basse, pour être sûr de n'être entendu que par les 10 autres personnes présentes (la 10e étant Lee Jordan qui était venu avec les jumeaux).

« Je suis sûr que vous avez en votre possession un très vieux parchemin prit dans le bureau de Rusard, puis-je le voir? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh… ok! » lança Fred en sortant le parchemin de sa poche et en le tendant à Harry. À la surprise de tout le monde, sauf de sa sœur, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin.

« Je jure Solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » murmura-t-il.

Avec un sourire, Harry vit apparaître, tout d'abord, l'introduction du parchemin :

_Messrs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_Fournisseurs d'aide aux semeurs de troubles_

_Sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Une carte apparut peu à peu à la suite de ces mots, une carte de Poudlard! Il la montra à ses amis en disant, fièrement :

« Je vous présente la carte du maraudeur! »

« Co.. comment sais-tu tout ça? » demanda George, surprit. Harry regarda ses amis et leur sourit.

« Eh bien, mon père m'en a parlé! Je vais vous révéler des informations que seuls nous 8 connaissons. À la condition que vous acceptiez de devenir associés avec nous, enfin les 4 gars, les filles, elles, elles vont nous aider souvent, par contre. Vous pourriez nous être utiles, car vous avez plus d'expérience et plus de connaissance du château et nous pourront vous être utile sur plusieurs autres points, comme la connaissance. Nous nous entraiderons et ferons certaines blagues ensemble, même si ce ne sera pas toutes les blagues. Ce que j'ai à vous dévoiler est une information que je sais que vous recherchez depuis très longtemps, grâce à votre frère et votre sœur ici présents. »

« Hé bien… » Les jumeaux discutèrent quelques instants avec Lee Jordan, puis ils relevèrent la tête.

« Om accepte! » dit finalement Fred. « Maintenant, qu'as-tu à nous dévoiler? »

« Nous savons qui sont les maraudeurs, leur vrai nom. Ron et Ginny ont été tenus au secret, c'est pourquoi ils ne vous ont rien dévoilé. » Fred et George parurent surpris.

« Alors voilà, » reprit Catherine. « Je vais suivre l'ordre sur la carte. Pour Lunard, vous voyez le professeur là-bas, entre Dumbledore et Flitwick? » Les jumeaux levèrent la tête, ils furent surprit d'y retrouver Remus Lupin, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à le voir là. « Vous le connaissez déjà, c'est Remus Lupin, alors, s'est le premier des maraudeurs, Lunard. Le second, Queudver, s'est le traître, Peter Petigrow. »

« Et qui sont Patmol et Cornedrue? »

« Eh bien, vous devez déjà avoir une petite idée non? Qui vient compléter la bande? » ajouta Harry.

« Sirius Black et James Potter! » s'exclama Fred. « Mais qui est qui? Attend un peu… Sirius doit être Patmol, bien choisit, Sirius étant l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du chien! (NDA : Il a fait le lien Patmol-chien, il ne sait pas qu'ils sont des animagus!) Et Cornedrue doit être James! »

« Exactement! Mon père m'a tout apprit concernant la carte et m'a beaucoup parlé de leurs coups qu'ils ont fait quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Il nous a donné des trucs, Sirius également. Il m'a dit que la carte avait été confisquée par Rusard à la fin de leur 7e année et qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussit à la récupérer. J'ai pensé que vous l'aviez peut-être fait! »

« Nous avons donc l'honneur d'être les associés des Maraudeurs Juniors! Et je suppose que Ron vient compléter le quatuor incomplet? » Ils acquiescèrent. Puis ils continuèrent de manger. Soudain, ils sentirent une présence derrière eux, ils se retournèrent.

« Bonjour Lunard! » s'exclama Harry.

« Bonjour papa! » s'exclamèrent Benoît et Karla.

« Salut! Alors, déjà entrain de planifier le retour des maraudeurs? » Les 8 jeunes rougirent. « On va dire que je ne sais rien. De toute façon, je crois que James et Sirius et même moi, au fond de moi, serions déçus que nos progénitures ne nous succèdent pas. Mais faites bien attention! Je vois que Fred, George et Lee se joignent à vous? Alors ça promet! Et je vois également que vous avez retrouvé notre vieille carte? Nous l'avons faite au fur et à mesure de nos exploration, mais je suis certain que si vous cherchez, vous pourrez découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux passages, Poudlard renferme bien des secrets et je ne crois pas que personne ne réussira à tous les découvrir! Vous pourrez rajouter vos découvertes sur la carte, ainsi que vos surnoms, je vous montrerai comment faire. Mais vous devriez peut-être la fermer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la voit! Méfait Accomplit. » lança-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

« Merci Remus! Au fait, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu serais professeur cette année! »

« Non, j'ai préféré vous faire la surprise. James, Lily, Sirius, Amy et Amélie passeront souvent pour voir moi ou Dumbledore, vous pourrez donc les voir à ce moment. Au fait, bravo, je suis content que vous soyez tous à Gryffondor! »

« Au fait, papa, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de dupliquer la carte? Parce que à toujours la demande à Fred et à George, … »

« Hum, oui, il y aurait moyen, mais à noter que seul un des créateurs de base de la carte peut le faire, si vous essayez, ça ne fonctionnera pas, de toute façon, le sortilège que nous avons créé pour ça est trop complexe pour des élèves de 1re et 3e année. » Il murmura un sort et une seconde carte apparut. « Tenez. Alors, moi je ne sais rien de tout ça! Au fait en cours, vous devrez m'appeler professeur Lupin ou professeur tout court, comme les autres élèves, mais en dehors des cours, Remus ou papa pourra suffire! » Il leur fit un clin d'œil. « Au fait, de quoi on parlait déjà? » Et il repartit à la table des professeurs alors que les assiettes se vidaient et que les mets faisaient place à plusieurs desserts. Ils se servirent alors et continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que les plats se vident à nouveau et que les assiettes en or retrouvent leur éclat de propreté. Dumbledore se leva alors.

« Bienvenus pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard! Avant que vous ne rejoigniez vos salles communes et vos dortoirs, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire. Tout d'abord, je vous prierais d'accueillir le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin. » Il y eut plusieurs applaudissements. « Ensuite, je voudrais vous rappeler que la forêt qui entoure le collège est interdite, comme son nom l'indique. Il est également défendu de jeter des sorts dans les couloirs entre les cours. Si vous avez besoin d'emprunter une salle de classe pour pratiquer ou autre, vous allez voir votre responsable de maison qui sont : le professeur McGonagall à Gryffondor qui enseigne la métamorphose et qui est également mon adjointe à la direction, le professeur Chourave qui enseigne la Botanique pour Poufsouffle, le professeur Flitwick pour Serdaigle qui enseigne les Sorts et Enchantements et le professeur Rogue pour Serpentard qui enseigne les Potions. Les autres professeurs sont : Bibine en vol sur balai, Binns, le seul professeur fantôme, en histoire de la magie, Vector en Arithmancie, Trelawney en Divination, qui reste la plupart du temps dans sa tour, vous la verrez rarement, Brûlopot en soins aux créatures magiques, Magueur en Étude des Runes et Allard en Étude es moldus. » Les professeurs se levaient au fur et à mesure que Dumbledore disait leur nom. « Hagrid est le gardien des lieux et des clés du château, il vit dans une hutte dans le parc si vous voulez aller le voir. Mrs Pomfresh est notre infirmière, Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire et Mr. Rusard notre concierge, » continua-t-il pendant que les concernés se levaient. « Au fait, la liste des objets interdits dans le château est disponible dans le bureau de Rusard. Vous pouvez maintenant allez dormir! »

« Les premières années par ici! » lança Percy. Ils suivirent donc Percy à travers les couloirs et jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. « Venez, venez! Alors, quand vous voudrez entrer, vous devrez donner le mot de passe à cette dame dans ce tableau, c'est la seule entrée qui mène à la salle commune. Caput Draconis, » ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la Grosse Dame. Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Elle était moyennement grande et décorée de rouge et d'or. Percy leur montra 2 escaliers à leur droite et leur dit que celui de droite menait aux dortoirs des filles et que celui de gauche menait aux dortoirs des gars.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit et montèrent dans leur dortoir. Harry rangea sa carte dans sa valise, puis, ils entreprirent de faire connaissance avec leurs camarades de dortoir pendant qu'ils s'installaient.

« Salut! » lança Vincent. « Je m'appelle Vincent Black et voici Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Benoît Lupin. »

« Enchantés! Moi c'est Seamus Finnigan, ma mère est sorcière et mon père est moldu, il a eut un choc quand il l'a apprit. »

« Et moi c'est Neville Longdubat. »

« Et moi Dean Thomas, mes parents sont moldus. »

Harry acquiesça en voyant les posters de Football que Dean affichait au-dessus de son lit.

« Mon père est de sang pur et ma mère est une sorcière de sang moldu. Vincent, son père est de sang pur et sa mère est comme Seamus, mais, elle s'est son père qui est sorcier et sa mère qui est moldue, Benoît et Ron sont de sang purs. »

Leurs trois camarades acquiescèrent, puis ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis, ils se couchèrent, bien sûr, nos quatre maraudeurs restaient éveillés, ils avaient une blague à préparer pour le retour des maraudeurs. Quand ils furent certains que leurs camarades étaient endormis, Harry sortit la carte du maraudeur, l'activa, vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils se glissèrent en dessous et descendirent dans la salle commune et passa le portrait de la grosse dame. Harry vérifia la carte et les mena à la cuisine, il chatouilla la poire, comme le lui montrait la carte et ils entrèrent. Les elfes étaient partis pour faire leur ménage quotidien, ils n'eurent donc aucun problème à faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils avaient planifiés cette blague pendant tout l'été. Ils montèrent ensuite à la Grande Salle, par chance, la porte s'ouvrit facilement, sans bruit, ils entrèrent donc et jetèrent quelques sorts, puis ressortirent et retournèrent à leur dortoir et se couchèrent.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Reviewez si vous voulez le prochain chapitre!

Bisous!

Space -xXx-

**RaR** Merci à _virg05!_


End file.
